Jealous is the Wrong Word
by Amaya Kuroi
Summary: GilxOz oneshot. YAOI Gil explodes at Alice, and Oz is hurt and concerned. Sweet and Fluffy Wuffy :3 T just in case.


**Hi people! I'm back! YAY! Golly its been a long time! Didja miss me? C: jk Here's a little GilxOz oneshot for ya, short and sweet, and uber fluffy. I did not sleep at ALL last night (darn insomnia :p) so i decided to get my butt in gear and finish this little story :) I'm working on polishing my next chapter of A year in the life of Horitsuba, and i hope it will be up soon! luv you all!~**

**Anime/Manga: **Pandora Hearts!  
**Pairing: **GilxOz! (OTP alert!)  
**Rating: **PG**  
Warnings: **YAOI! boyxboy no likey dont read please!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts. character rights go to Jun Mochizuki, and Square Enix. This is just my adorable little fic of fun :3**  
**  
**  
**

**Jealous is the Wrong Word **

Rain pounded incessantly on the roof of the Reinsworth mansion. Gilbert Raven Nightray stood on a balcony, staring of into space, hardly noticing the persistent rain drops beating on his face. He was leaning on the railing, his gold eyes far out of focus, a wet cigarette that had been extinguished by the rain dangling from his index and middle finger. He had seen that look, the look on Oz's face, as he stood protectively in front of Alice, that look that told Gilbert that he was hurt and angry. Gilbert had angered his master, and at the moment he was hating himself for it.

"Gil?" A voice penetrated Gilbert's consciousness, the only voice that Gilbert could always hear.

"Gil, what are you doing standing out in the rain?" Gilbert refused to turn his head, remaining fixed on the cloudy sky above him. He did not want to look into those emerald eyes.

"Honestly Gil, you are going to catch a cold if you keep standing out there!" Oz reached out and grabbed Gilbert's arm, dragging him inside. Gilbert did not resist, yet still refused to look at his master. Oz tugged Gilbert into his bedroom and yanked the dripping black coat off of Gilbert's shoulders, throwing it onto a chair to dry. Oz then grabbed a towel, sat Gilbert down on the bed, and started drying his hair. Gilbert shuddered at Oz's fingers rubbing his scalp. It felt good. Too good.

"Don't do that." Gilbert mumbled. Oz huffed.

"If you wander around with wet hair you will get sick." He stated. Gilbert sighed.

"Thats..." _not the point._ Silence fell. It lingered for a moment, before Oz broke it.

"Hey Gil, do you hate Alice?" Gilbert said nothing, and his throat constricted. Oz waited for an answer.

"Gil?" He pressed. Gil took a deep breath and held it. He released it slowly.

"How..."

"Hmmm?"

"How could I NOT hate her!" Gil yelled suddenly. He stood up quickly knocking over the chair his coat sat on, shoulders shaking,

"Gil-?"

"She- she's a horrible bloodstained rabbit trailing ruin behind her! She made you her Illegal Contractor, used you to get out of the Abyss, and now she is killing you with that seal! She even stole a kiss from you to do it! One day you're going to get dragged back into the Abyss! And yet, you're kind to her! You protect her, rescue her, and fawn over her! She's going to destroy you Oz! And all I can do is watch! And yet you still... she's going to take you away from me Oz..." Gilbert trailed off. Oz stared at Gilbert surprised. For all his rage, Gilbert was trembling like he was about to cry. Even ten years later, as a strong adult, Gilbert was still the timid, subservient boy Oz remembered.

"Gil, are you jealous of Alice?" Oz asked quietly. Gilbert clenched his fists.

"Jealous... is the wrong word." Gilbert said carefully.

"Then what?" Oz whispered gently. Gilbert bit his lip.

"I'm... scared."

"Of?"

"Of... losing you. Even if we lift the seal and save you, you could still vanish from my sight. I wont survive if you leave, Oz. I went through hell to bring you back to me, and now you're back, and all I see is you moving on... without me." Oz watched Gilbert carefully, before closing his eyes and tapping his heel of the bottom of the bed. When he opened his eyes again, there was a gentle, yet serious look in them. He leaped lightly off of the bed, and strode over to Gilbert. Gilbert shrank back as Oz extended his hand.

"Gil." Oz ordered softly. Gilbert stood still, though still trembling, and Oz gently clasped Gilbert's face with his hand.

"Gil, how could you ever, _ever_ think that there is someone more important to me than you?" Oz said. Gilbert dropped his gaze, once again avoiding those emerald eyes he loved so much.

"I..." Gil started, trailing off. "but what..." He started again, "about Alice?" Oz smiled softly.

"Alice is someone I care about very, very much, she is a very important friend, and she needs me. But she could never replace you Gil. I will never, _ever_ leave you. You promised me the same thing didn't you? I promise we'll lift the seal, so don't be mad at Alice, ok?"

"Oz...I..." Gilbert mumbled. Oz lifted his hand from Gilbert's face and embraced him in a gentle hug.

"It's okay, Gil." Gilbert slowly stopped trembling, and returned the hug, clasping desperately onto his master. After a time, Oz pulled away, and Gilbert let go reluctantly. Oz tugged on Gilbert's arm.

"Come here, Gil." Oz said lightly. Gilbert followed Oz to the bed, and Oz gestured for him to sit down. Gilbert complied, curious. As soon as Gilbert had sat down, Oz quickly settled himself into Gilbert's lap in a straddle, placing his hands on Gilbert's chest. A pink tinge grew on Gilbert's cheeks.

"Oz, what-" He started, but Oz placed his finger on Gil's lips, shushing him.

"It may not be my first, Gil, but..." Oz removed his finger from Gilbert's lips and replaced it with his mouth. Gilbert's heart leaped up into his throat, and he stiffened in shock. Butterflies danced in his stomach as he uncertainly returned the pressure. Oz smiled against Gilbert's lips. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Gilbert. Gilbert's face was glowing a bright red, and Oz laughed a little, causing Gilbert to glance away embarrassedly.

"I love you, Gil." Oz said. Gil's eyes snapped back to Oz, who was giving Gilbert a gentle, adorable smile that made Gilbert's heart flutter. Oz let out another small, mischievous, giggle, and leaned forward, meeting Gilbert in another kiss.

**~END~**

**Well, Did you like it? i thought it was sweet, i got a cavity just writing it :3... owie. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LUV PPL WHO REVIEW! FREE HUGS TO REVIEWERS! **

**Love, Amaya~  
**


End file.
